1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery of a small capacity is used for a small portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery of a large capacity is widely used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle.
A high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density has been developed, and in order to use it when driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric vehicle requiring high power, the high power rechargeable battery is formed as a rechargeable battery of a large capacity by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series. Such a rechargeable battery houses an electrode assembly that is formed by interposing a separator, which is an insulator, between positive and negative electrode plates, and an electrolyte solution in a case, and the case is sealed with a cap assembly.